


Mickey & Minnie Mouse

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [59]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Boyfriends, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Selfies, Smut, Top Mickey Milkovich, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>prompt: ian and mickey taking cute stupid selfies together and then a family member finding ians phone with them on. (before or after mickey came out) + love your fics btw</p><p>Anonymous said:<br/>Ian and mickey calling eachother minnie and mickey mouse:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey & Minnie Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompts anons! Hope you enjoy this :)

“Mickey, come here,” Ian said from where he was lounging on their sofa. It’s been about three years since they’ve moved in together after getting back together a short while after they broke up.  
  
Mickey obliged like the good boyfriend that he is and went to sit on the sofa. He lifted Ian’s legs up so he could sit and plopped them back down onto his lap.  
  
“No, come closer,” Ian said stretching an arm out to pull him closer.  
  
Mickey groaned, “Why? What do you want?”  
  
Ian turned the wounded puppy dog eyes on and Mickey couldn’t resist. Ian sat up a bit and his back was now up against the arm rest. He opened his legs and motioned for Mickey to come lay against him between them. Mickey rolled his eyes but did as he was told.  
  
Ian wound an arm around Mickey’s middle holding him close. He kissed the back of his neck a few times before saying, “Smile.”  
  
Mickey barely had time to ask, “What?” before Ian’s phone was pointed at them selfie style and capturing the picture. Mickey wasn’t smiling despite what Ian said, instead he was just looking directly into the camera completely confused with Ian behind him grinning.  
  
“Oh, what the fuck, Ian?” Mickey said trying to move out of his arms but to no avail, Ian was too strong.  
  
“Mickey, you were supposed to smile!” Ian says ignoring Mickey. “Just smile for one picture and I’ll let you go.”  
  
Mickey groaned and Ian said by his ear in a sultry whisper, “Please, Mickey mouse.”  
  
Mickey groaned yet again but couldn’t help but go along with it when Ian called him Mickey mouse. He didn’t know why but when Ian called him that he got a fluttery feeling in his stomach and it made his heart squeeze. It just came from such an endearing place and whenever he called him that it wasn’t teasing or mean.  
  
“Fine… Minnie mouse,” Mickey said back. Ian grinned and pecked him on the cheek. He left his lips against Mickey’s cheek and snapped a picture real quick since he could see Mickey smiling.  
  
Ian removed his lips from him and said, “Okay, smile for real now.”  
  
“You just got your picture so let me the fuck go,” Mickey said even though he made no move to leave Ian’s strong hold.  
  
“That didn’t count,” Ian said. He kissed underneath Mickey’s ear and said, “One more.”  
  
Mickey moaned despite himself. They were pressed up against each other with Ian’s hot breath in his ear, he couldn’t help himself. So he did as he was told, he smiled as Ian took a few pictures.  
  
Mickey was getting into it and took his own phone out and said as his excuse, “You’re going to run out of fucking space on your phone with the rate your going.”  
  
“Okay, Mick, I know you just want my beautiful face as your phone background,” Ian teased.  
  
“Egotistical fuck,” Mickey muttered.  
  
Ian laughed and pulled Mickey closer saying, “You love it.”  
  
“Shut up and smile, bitch,” Mickey said before taking a picture of the two of them grinning from ear to ear.  
  
*  
  
Ian was at the Gallagher house hanging out with his family before their weekly family dinner. They were just waiting on Mickey and Yevgeny to get here.  
  
Ian was sitting in the living room with Lip and Carl; Debbie and Fiona were in the kitchen finishing up dinner as Kev and V sat at the bar watching them and drinking, their twins playing with Liam.  
  
Lip and Carl were playing video games as Ian scrolled through his pictures on his phone that he and Mickey took the other day. In a flash his phone was yanked out of his hand.  
  
“What the fuck?!” Ian said as he saw that Lip took it and apparently their game had ended.  
  
“You guys take a shit load of pictures,” Lip comments as he looks through them all. “Didn’t think Mickey was that type of guy.”  
  
“Lot of things you don’t know about him, asshole,” Ian says with no real heat.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Lip says. He’s about to give Ian back his phone when it vibrates in his hand. “Ooohhh, speak of the devil,” He says as he sees who texted, “Mickey Mouse? Really, Ian?”  
  
“Fuck off,” Ian says taking the phone from him.  
  
Mickey Mouse [6:14 pm]: Okay if Lana comes too? Bitch cancelled on her.  
  
Ian smiles at his phone. He loves that him and Svetlana have become closer friends over the last few years and that she trusts Ian again. At first she didn’t but it didn’t take too much for her to trust him again. Now that Yev is a bit older he also calls Ian ‘daddy’ and he loves it (he calls Mickey ‘papa’).  
  
Minnie Mouse [6:16 pm]: Of course :)  
  
Mickey Mouse [6:17 pm]: Did you even ask Fiona?  
  
Ian laughs, he knows him so well. Ian yells, “Fi! Can Svetlana have dinner here too tonight? Her girlfriend bailed on her and Mickey feels bad.”  
  
“Yeah, of course,” Fiona yells back, “Will they be here soon? It’s almost ready.”  
  
Minnie Mouse [6:20 pm]: Just did, she said of course she can.  
  
Minnie Mouse [6:20 pm]: And are you almost here?  
  
Mickey Mouse [6:21 pm]: 5 min  
  
“Five more minutes, Fi!” Ian yells back.  
  
Minnie Mouse [6:22 pm]: Good, I miss you.  
  
Mickey Mouse [6:23 pm]: Ya ya, me too, Minnie mouse  
  
Minnie Mouse [6:25 pm]: :D <3  
  
True to his word, Mickey, Yev, and Svetlana walk into the Gallagher house five minutes later. Little Yev running over to Ian and hugging him tight.  
  
“Hey, _Mickey Mouse_ ,” Lip teases when he sees Mickey.  
  
“You fuckin’ tell him?” Mickey asks accusatorially to Ian.  
  
“He saw your text,” Ian says with a shrug and an apologetical face.  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes. Lip says, “It’s really cute how you guys call each other Mickey and Minnie mouse.”  
  
Ian tosses a pillow at Lip’s head and says, “Stop reading my texts.”  
  
Yev is laughing that his daddy hit Lip with a pillow. He says through his laughter, “Hit uncle Lip again, daddy!”  
  
“Yeah, hit uncle Lip again, daddy,” Mickey says with a sly grin.  
  
“No, let’s not hit uncle Lip anymore,” Lip says getting up and going into the kitchen before more pillows can hit him.  
  
Yev runs after Lip, still laughing at him getting hit. Svetlana comes over to Ian and kisses his cheek before going into the kitchen also.  
  
Mickey comes over to Ian and says, “Hey.”  
  
“Hey,” Ian says back before kissing him on the lips.  
  
Carl groans from where he’s still sitting on the recliner. Mickey smacks his head, “Get the fuck outta here.”  
  
Carl gets up and leaves, not without flipping them both off on his way.  
  
Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s neck as Mickey places his hands on Ian’s hips and pulls him closer.  
  
“Missed you today,” Ian says resting his forehead against Mickey’s.  
  
“You said that already,” Mickey says softly.  
  
“So I’m saying it again, this time out loud,” Ian says pecking Mickey’s forehead.  
  
“You’re a sappy little shit you know that?” Mickey says with a smile.  
  
“Yup,” Ian pops the ‘p’.  
  
Mickey chuckles and pulls Ian closer to crush their lips together.  
  
“Guys, dinner!” Fiona says loudly from the kitchen.  
  
They pull apart and Ian says, “Let’s get this over with so I can fuck your brains out later, Mickey mouse.”  
  
“You fuckin’ better, Minnie mouse,” Mickey teases.  
  
Ian laughs and says, “Hmm.. seeing as I’m Minnie, maybe Mickey mouse should fuck the brains out of Minnie mouse tonight.”  
  
Mickey smirks at him, “Minnie better be able to handle it.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Ian says as he shoves his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, I will, later,” Mickey says with a smirk, “But now it’s dinner time so move your ass, Minnie mouse.”  
  
*  
  
When they got back to their apartment they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Ian closed the door and pushed Mickey up against it. He started grinding against him hard and sucking on his neck, making a dark red mark appear.  
  
Mickey pushes Ian off slightly and pants out, “I’m fucking you tonight, remember? Let me control this.”  
  
Ian breaths out and says teasingly, “You’re right, okay. Show me what you got, Mickey mouse.”  
  
Mickey smirks at him and says, “Oh, I will, Minnie mouse.”  
  
Mickey pushes Ian against the door and Ian grunts out in slight pain. Ian leans down and presses his lips to Mickey’s who parts his lips to allow Ian’s tongue inside his mouth. They moan into the kiss and start to grind against each other again.  
  
Mickey moves his hands down to Ian’s belt and starts to undo it. He breaks the kiss and says hotly against Ian’s neck, “Take your fucking shirt off.”  
  
Ian moans out loud when Mickey gets his hand down his pants and palms at his dick. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Ian removes his shirt and Mickey does the same. Mickey drags Ian to the bedroom by his belt and pushes him down onto the bed when they get there. Mickey removes Ian’s pants and tosses them to the floor.  
  
Ian tries to sit up but Mickey pushes him back down. He’s laying on the bed with his legs hanging off the side of it. Mickey sinks to his knees in front of his parted legs and licks a stripe up the side of Ian’s hard cock.  
  
Ian moans out, “Fuck, Mick.”  
  
Mickey moves his hands up and down Ian’s thighs soothingly as he sucks on the head of his dick. He takes him all into his mouth before pulling back off and moving down lower. He takes one ball into his mouth and sucks before doing the same to the other. He then licks at Ian’s hole once. Ian clenches out of reflex and Mickey runs his palms up and down Ian’s thighs again.  
  
He says, “Relax, babe.”  
  
Mickey brings a hand up to fist at Ian’s cock. Ian moans out and seems to relax into his touch so he goes back and licks at his hole again. He doesn’t clench so he continues. He licks and pushes his tongue in and out of his ass as much as he’s able to take. Mickey removes his hand from Ian’s cock and stops licking at his hole. He removes his pants and gets the lube from the bedside drawer.  
  
“Move up the bed,” Mickey tells Ian who was watching him. Ian moves up the bed and lays with his head propped up on the pillows at the head of the bed.  
  
Mickey settles himself between Ian’s thighs once again and goes back to what he was doing. Ian is a moaning mess and barely registers it when Mickey inserts one slicked up finger into his ass with his tongue.  
  
“Jesus, _fuck_ , Mickey,” Ian moans out as he rocks against Mickey’s tongue and finger. “More.”  
  
Mickey inserts another finger and removes his tongue. He scissors his fingers and crooks them inside him as he kisses his way up Ian’s abs and chest. He kisses him long and deep before he adds one last finger.  
  
Ian moans into the kiss before throwing his head back. He says, “Get in me, now, please.”  
  
Mickey smiles down at him and kisses him one more time before removing his fingers and slicking up his hard cock.  
  
Ian watches him with hooded eyes and bites his bottom lip. He says, “You look so fucking good.”  
  
“Mmm, so do you,” Mickey says positioning himself between Ian’s thighs. He hovers over him with his lips grazing his slightly before moving to his ear to whisper hotly, “All open and ready for me, so fucking hot.”  
  
Ian moans out as he feels the head of Mickey’s cock make its way into him. Mickey kisses Ian on the lips and strokes his side with one hand feeling him relax all around him.  
  
Mickey bottoms out and can’t help but moan out loud to the feel of Ian all around him. He says, “Fuck, Ian, you feel so good, _holy shit_.”  
  
“You feel so fucking good,” Ian moans out, “Fuck, Mick, move already.”  
  
Mickey snaps out of it and starts to rock into Ian, moving in and out of him in slow thrusts. Ian’s having none of that, “Harder, Mickey,” he says as he grabs onto Mickey’s ass pulling him forward.  
  
Mickey chuckles and kisses him quickly before he starts to move harder and faster into his lover.  
  
They’re both a panting, moaning mess, and can’t hold out much longer. Mickey takes Ian’s neglected cock into his hand and starts to stroke him hard and fast just like their thrusts.  
  
Ian moans out loud, “Fuck! Mickey, mmph, I’m gonna come.”  
  
Mickey twists his wrist at the head of Ian’s cock and Ian clenches down hard around Mickey’s cock before his orgasm takes over and he comes all over Mickey’s fist and their chests. Mickey right there with him, coming deep inside him.  
  
Mickey pulls out before Ian gets too sensitive and lays down next to him. Ian throws an arm over Mickey’s chest and places his head next to his heart, hearing it beat a mile per minute.  
  
“That was fucking good,” Mickey says kissing the top of Ian’s head.  
  
“Really good,” Ian says kissing Mickey’s chest.  
  
“Yeah?” Mickey asks running his hand up and down Ian’s back softly.  
  
“Yeah,” Ian says. He looks into Mickey’s eyes and smiles at him. Mickey kisses him once before they eventually fall asleep entangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> You can send me prompts at: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ however, I will be writing the ones I have saved first so be ready to be patient :p


End file.
